


hypotheticals

by fleurting



Series: Hogwarts365 Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When it comes to the people you love, you’ve always worn your heart on your sleeve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Arthur Weasley" at [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/).

“Dad,” Ginny said hesitantly, walking to where her father was tinkering with a Muggle object she couldn’t name at the kitchen table.

 

“Yes, dear?” Arthur said, not looking up. Ginny gingerly took a seat next to him.

 

“I have something to tell you.”

 

Arthur finally stopped toying with his trinket and looked at her. “Me? Not your mother?”

 

Ginny shook her head, “No. No, I wanted to tell you first.”

 

“Oh. Okay then,” Arthur smiled. He could tell Ginny was nervous so he went back to fiddling with the mysterious object in front of him.

 

“Right. Y’know how Charlie doesn’t really like anyone?” Ginny started.

 

Arthur frowned. “Nonsense! Charlie’s always got kind words to say about everyone. Well, mostly everyone. I know we don’t see him very often but I don’t think his only friends are actually dragons, despite what the twins say.”

 

“No, no,” Ginny shook her head. “I mean, Charlie doesn’t ever really like anyone...romantically? You’re - you’re okay with that, aren’t you?”

 

“‘Course. One less extra mouth to feed,” Arthur grinned.

 

Ginny smiled back, weakly. “If I were to, hypothetically, like people, both - both boys and girls, romantically, would you be okay with that, as well?”

 

“Hypothetically?” Arthur questioned, smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Ginny nodded, blushing.

 

“Well, hypothetically, I would say I would love you no matter what.”

 

“And if I were involved with someone? A girl? What would you say to that?”

 

“I’d say they better treat you right and to invite them round for dinner.”

 

Ginny smiled, getting up and kissing her father on his cheek. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

Arthur hummed noncommittally, waiting until Ginny was already starting up the stairs before saying, “Do ask Luna if she’ll bring some of those radish earrings of hers when she comes for dinner, will you? I’d quite like to study them in comparison to some of the Muggle ones I’ve found.”

 

Ginny spun around, mouth open in shock. “How did you know?”

 

Arthur smiled. “My dear, when it comes to the people you love, you’ve always worn your heart on your sleeve.”

 

Ginny blushed, shooting him a smile before bounding up the stairs.

 

“No running in the house!”


End file.
